Family Bonds
by iloveromance
Summary: The unexpected loss of a beloved family member brings the Crane Family closer than ever. Expanded version of Ch 5 of "100 Moments". AU post-series.


The drive back to the house was quiet. Daphne kept her eyes on the road, unable to look at Martin who was sitting beside her. She could hear him sniffling; a sound that only increased her tears. And still she could not look at him.

The turn signal clicked steadily, the noise deafening against the silence in the car's interior. She wanted to say something, anything to let Martin know that she cared. But no words seemed appropriate. The usual words people said in these situations simply would not do.

And so she remained silent.

She turned right and drove down the tree-lined street, coming to a stop in front of the small blue house. Their seatbelts clicked apart and they both climbed out of the car. Quickly she walked around to the passenger side and grabbed Martin's hand, amazed that he didn't protest as he usually did. His free hand gripped his cane and together they walked unhurriedly toward the front door. He moved much slower than he used to; a condition brought on not by the bullet lodged in his hip, but by his increasing age. Many years had passed (Over eleven now) since she'd first met him and never did she imagine that this sweet old man would one day become her father-in-law.

She smiled at him now, and when they finally reached the front door, her own fingers were trembling so badly that it was impossible to insert her key into the lock. The doorknob turned and the door opened unexpectedly. Ronee stood before them, a surprised look on her face. "Oh, hey! What a surprise! I was just coming outside to water-Oh, how'd it go? Where's Eddie?"

Daphne turned away, trying to hide her tears and then looked back at Ronee, whose own smile quickly faded.

"Oh no…"

Martin was stone-faced, wearing no expression whatsoever, and Ronee immediately took his hand, helping in into the house. "Marty?"

"I-I need a beer! And the Seahawks game is on! What's the score?"

They were the first words he'd spoken in over an hour.

Ronee put her arm around her husband and escorted him into the house. He stood there, numb as she removed his jacket and hung it in the closet. And then, in her loving manner, guided him to his beloved and worn chair- the chair he'd been sitting in the first time Daphne had met him-and kissed him.

"I'll be right back with your beer, Honey."

"I'll get it." Daphne said quickly, eager to be alone for a few minutes.

"Turn the game on!" Martin ordered. "I want to see the score!"

"Um… Martin…" Ronee began carefully. "The Seahawks play on Sunday and today is Wed-."

Daphne returned to the living room and touched Ronee's arm as their eyes met in a sympathetic gaze.

"Um, you know what, Hon?" Ronee finally said. "I think… Hold on and I'll find the game for you, okay?"

"Fine."

Daphne retreated into the kitchen, allowing her tears to flow freely as she opened the refrigerator and reached inside. The only real indication that she'd grabbed the right can once she'd popped the top open was the familiar color. She ran her thumb over the cold can as a hundred memories washed over her.

From the living room she could hear the cheers from Seahawks Stadium, indicating that Ronee had in fact found the Seahawks game, allowing Martin to watch the game on a Wednesday. But when she entered the room further, she knew exactly what Ronee had done. Martin was watching a recorded version of Sunday's game, a fact she knew well because just three days earlier, they were all gathered around the television watching the game and even Niles seemed to be enjoying himself. The Seahawks had won that game, and had won it big, over a thirty point spread. Daphne had to admit that she was impressed, despite the fact that she had barely paid attention, focusing instead on her infant son. And the win was followed by a wonderful family dinner.

But now one of the most beloved family members of all was gone.

Despite the incredible play by the young beloved Seahawks quarterback, Martin simply stared at the screen showing no emotion whatsoever. Hesitantly Daphne went to him and put her arms around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Martin. Eddie loved you so much. You have to believe that. And I know that you loved him. I'm so sorry…" She took a deep breath, willing her voice not to break as she squeezed him a little tighter. "If you need anything, anything at all, Niles and I will be here for you. And David will be here too. We all love you, so very much."

Martin said nothing; just stared at the screen, withdrawn.

The tears streamed down her cheeks and she kissed her father-in-law on the forehead. "I love you, Martin." She turned to find Ronee holding David in her arms, and the two women embraced.

"I'm sorry for getting so bloody emotional, Ronee."

Ronee smiled and hugged her tighter. "I know. Why don't you just go on home and get some rest? It's been a long day." At Daphne's worried glance she kissed her cheek. "We'll be all right."

Daphne nodded tearfully and took David out of Ronee's arms. "Say goodbye to Grandpa and Grandm-."she gasped when she realized her faux pau. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ronee…"

Ronee kissed David's cheek. "It's all right. I'm his grandma, isn't that right, sweetie?" The baby laughed as Ronee tickled his tummy, bringing a tentative smile to Daphne's lips.

"Call if you need anything, okay?"

Ronee nodded. "We will. But don't worry. We'll be fine. It's going to take some time."

With a heavy heart, Daphne carried David out to the car and buckled him into his car seat. As she drove toward the Montana, it was hard to ignore the emptiness that consumed her broken heart.


End file.
